


Pricks In Purple and Bears in Blue

by alcoholicdolphin



Series: Riled Up [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Saints Row, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cannibalism, Crossover, Fanverse, Multiple Crossovers, Torture, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholicdolphin/pseuds/alcoholicdolphin
Summary: Boss Riles must deal with the fact that they can't do everything alone, and that in order to fight for what they believe and to keep the Saints alive, prices must be paid.Written for myself and shared on here.





	Pricks In Purple and Bears in Blue

I open my eyes. And after everything, you're here. It's me, your Riles. Don't you remember me? Please don't go. I don't want to be alone- not now. I need to wake up, but I can't. Why not? Why is my mouth wet? It's not not supposed to be this wet, is it? It's like a melty popsicle. A salty melty popsicle.

I can't move.

Are you there?

I don't know how long it's been. It's everything. It's on the walls. I can see them. I can see them all. They're everywhere and I can't breath. Where are you? Please, I need you!

But you won't come. You can't. You shouldn't. I don't deserve it. I let him die. He died because of me. HE’S FUCKING DEAD. IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT. My fault? Yes mine. I should've saved him. I shouldn't have let him risk his life for me.

It's all grey. An old timey movie. You know, the ones with the bad guy with a ridiculous mustache and a woman with beautiful hair who’s clearly too good for her love interest? Those always end so well. But this isn't a movie. It's just a blur. A grey blur with screaming. I think it's me. I think I'm the one that's screaming. Yes, that's right. And his hands are on me. There's nothing I can do. How is it raining? There's raindrops on his shoulder. Why is that? Why am I here? I can't breathe. Can you hear me? I need to know you're here.

I'm weak. So weak. How did this happen? It's all my fault. It's always my fault. I could have saved him. But that fucking bitch, that cunt fucking ass licker. Racist cunt. Ha. All I can do is laugh. I'm laughing right now, cackling even. They stare at me. The cameras are pointed at me? “Why does it laugh?” They say. But they don't know. They don't know the secret. I'm getting out of here. There's a way. There's a way I can survive.

“Carlos…”

I whisper. I'm grinning. Tears are pouring from my face. “There's a way, Carlos, there's a way.” I reassure. I won't be seeing him soon.

“Carlos,” I start, my words barely a breath.

“Protect them, please.” My voice cracks as I begin to laugh. Or is it crying? I think it's both.

My arm is gone. It's all gone. Poof!! It was a heated thing. Get it? Heated? HA. Since, you know, fire and all. I'm burning up over this. Look at that, it's crawling. It's everywhere. That's my belly button, sir! But the rat doesn't listen. He's like the guards. I scream no, I cry, but they don't stop. Just like the rats. They're crawling through me. My face is so wet. The tears have pooled in my eye sockets, even starting to drop down my temples. It stings so much. My face is burning.

I'm screaming again. But the rats keep burrowing through me. Finally, they escape. My intestines are hanging out. I can see my stomach through the blood. Why are you so mean? Why do you do this? FUCK YOU. FUCK EVERYTHING, YOU FUCKING ASS TWATS. I’LL KILL YOU, EVERY FUCKING ONE OF YOU!!! I'LL EAT YOU JUST LIKE THE RATS!!! I’LL STRANGLE WITH YOUR OWN DAMN INTESTINES, I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OPEN WITH MY TEETH, I'LL CRUSH YOUR FUCKING SKULLS.

But they don't listen, they laugh. They grab me. It. It. IT. Can you see this, Carlos? Can you see it? Can you see how weak I've become? Or maybe I was always like this. Afterall, you died because of me. So did Johnny… and Eesh… Lin too… Jesus fuck.

It has no feelings, does it Riley? Mutant. It. It's rolling on the floor. I need to eat. It's green, hazely green. That means it's healthy right? I need to eat my greens. But it also has white. I need to eat. My skin is missing. So is my hair. They burned it all off. That's what happened to my arm too. It's gone. It's just a stump. How long ago was it? Days? Weeks? I don't know. Eye can't see well. Ha! Get it? I cackle.

“It's laughing again…” they say. But they would laugh too if they heard my joke. It's so funny. It's so funny I'm crying. Laugh-crying again. I do that a lot, now that I think about it.

Should I eat the green? I'm so hungry.

My fingers curl around the little ball. It was once so slimey and wet. But now it's dry, and covered with dirt. Dirt is edible right? Worms eat it and they're okay. Worms don't have eyes.

I grin. I'm eating today. My body begins to shake as my breath begins to get shaky and shallow.

“I’m a little worm.” I whisper. I glance at the cameras.

“Did you hear me?” I demand. My voice is shrill and booming. I lean against the wall as I attempt to stand.

“You did this… you know you did this!” I screech.

“I…” my voice begins to crack.

“I wasn't always like this…” I breath.

“You saw what I was like when I first got here! You saw me before you took me away! You saw! You all saw!” I bellow into the air, staring into the dark, reflective lense.

Do I want to eat? I stare at the little ball. Yes, yes I do. So I eat it. I eat the little ball. It's disgusting, but at the same time, it fills me with a sense of warmth.

It's a cannibal.

Yes it is. But it is a cannibal who has eaten today. They've drugged me up so much. Made it impossible for me to melt anything. I can't use my vertebrae extensions, my light elastics, I can't even fix my eyesight so I don't need glasses. I'm just a mortal here, just a human.

But the light is there. There's a light, Riles, there's a light. Was it always there? No, it wasn't… it's warmer too. It's never warm in here…

As I shuffle my feet, I notice an irregularity in the cell floor. I pause, my brows furrowing before I shift forward and bring my face to the ground. The cement is burn and crumbley. But what's more odd is that it's right where my heel was…

Oh.

I crack a smile. I need them to think that I've just lost it. I mean I have, but I need them to think that about this in particular.

I press my face into the floor where I burned it.

“Mmmmmmmmaaaagggggg!!!” I groan, rubbing my face into it and flailing my limbs.

That's it Riley, you're just a weak little kid who's lost their mind. Convince them, Riles, convince them.

As I press my face into the cement, all I can do is beam. I'm going to get out, and I'm going to slaughter every-fucking-one.

He comes into the cell again.

“It’s lucky to have men treat it like a human woman.” They say.

Lucky.

He gets close. All I can is follow my instincts. It needs to look real. I cry out, I plead, but he proceeds anyway. He's there. He's against my skin.

Now.

My fingers grasp his shoulders, he can't escape. My teeth delve into his throat. He can't scream, I've already eaten his vocal cords. I shove him to the ground, tearing the flesh from his body as my body begins to glow. Alarms blare, but it doesn't matter.

I need to trust my instincts. I flip him over and throw him into the air. My knee pulverizes his abdomen as I thrust my open hand down upon his nape. I deafening crack fills the air as his spine breaks. I tear the flesh from his skin. It's all instincts, everything…

I stomp on his shoulder, yanking the vertebrae out of as his spinal fluid begins to drip on the floor. The door is melted shut. I drink it.

I'm covered in blood, but I feel so alive, I'm glowing. I'm glowing, can't you see it? The camera begins to drip. Good, it’s melting.

The streams of energy and cartilage erupt from my back. Steam explodes out of them as I thrust myself through the wall, breaking the concrete entirely. I still can't see well, but I can feel them. I can feel the warmth of their bodies hundreds of meters away.

“I know where you're hiding…” I sing.

Guards are everywhere. Bullets are flying through the air but it's so petty, so slow. I duck, step aside, and just generally maneuver around them. They think they can get away with this. They won't.

I eat them too. Not entirely of course, but I drink their spinal fluid again. I don't know why but it's so refreshing. Like nectar on steroids. They took my intestines, I’m taking theirs. Several of them are hanging from the pipes in the ceiling from a large intestine noose. I move on to the next area. The extensions pierce through their bodies as the heat roasts them like kabobs.

More. I need more death. I'm full, I just need to see them burn. One chokes on her own stomach. Ha, irony. Another has a metal pipe shoved so far up his ass that it's sticking out of the top of his head. Disintegrated, burned, impaled, beaten to death, I even crushed a couple skulls. The sound of jets roared above me as I continued to slaughter them.

The scientist who set me on fire to see if I'd burn, the interrogators who put confined rats on to learn about Evlon, the guards who raped me, the guards who forced me to eat my own shit, the man who gouged my eye out, the doctor who shot me to test her theories about me… they all died.

“RILEY? RILEY! IT’S PERCY! I'M HERE WITH KYRA THEOSON, WERE BREAKING YOU OUT-”

“GIVE ME THE MIC, KID.” A large amount of shuffling and static filled the air.

“DALLAIRE, GET YOURSELF OUTSIDE THE COMPOUND ONCE YOU'RE DONE WITH FACULTY. WE’RE SENDING OUR FORCES IN TO ASSIST YOU. DO NOT ATTACK. REPEAT: DO NOT ATTACK.”

Theoson. Ah yes, I remember you. Dallaire is my name. You want me to go outside once I kill them? Okay, sure... why not? I've got nothing to lose. I just to make them pay. I need to hear their screams. Don't worry, you'll hear it too. You'll know when I'm done.

A cool wind rustles against my scarred head and skin. Looking up, I see the large aircraft in the sky. Soldiers are sprinting into action, storming the facility. The moonlight shines down on me in the seemingly empty dusk. They're startled, scared even.

“Are you alright ma’am? Do you need assistance to the carrier?” One masked soldier asks. There's a filter to their voice. I stand, motionless.

“Ma'am?”

I turn to the soldier. There is no way they could've known. I'm naked, after all. There's no need to hurt them or yell.

“No.” My voice is all crackly and raspy. It's the first time I've noticed how much it's changed since the skin on my head and most of the muscles in my face was burnt off.

I look up again. The hanger is probably a little over 300 meters in the air. I shoot a light elastic into the air and adjust the temperature of the air above me, launching myself into the sky. The elastic guides me through the air, as energy from my extensions emits, thrusting me forward even faster.

The momentum sends me flying over the carrier. I let myself fall for a bit before using another light elastic to pull myself inside.

Silence fills the once chatter filled air as the pilots stare at me. They don't move.

“Ky, we got Dallaire in bay 6.” A woman says into her wrist, glancing at me.

My breath is short. I'm safe. I'm safe.

I'm shaking. I can't help it. Relief flooded my system. There was nothing to fear.

I stumble forwards. It's blurring again. My eye fails me as my legs crumple. It's all dark.


End file.
